deathbattlefandomcom-20200213-history
All Might
Toshinori Yagi, AKA All Might, is one of the main protagonists of the My Hero Academia series. He will appear in the 119th episode and Season 6 Finale of DEATH BATTLE!, All Might VS Might Guy, where he will fight against Might Guy from the Naruto series. History Toshinori was born Quirkless during a time in the world where evil ran rampant due to the influence of All For One. Crime rates were on the rise because citizens had no hero to believe in. During his teenage years, Toshinori met Nana Shimura who was like a motherly figure to him. He told Nana that he wanted to create a world where everyone can smile and live happily together. For that to happen, the world needed a "Symbol of Peace" to inspire a new age of harmony. Toshinori believed he could become the pillar that inspires people everywhere. Nana passed One For All down to Toshinori, making him the eighth torchbearer of the great power. With that incredible power comes the danger of facing All For One. Eventually, All For One tracked them down and attacked. Nana sacrificed herself so that Toshinori could live on. As an 18 year old, he could only watch as his master gave her life against All For One's supreme evil. As a promise to his close friend Nana, Gran Torino trained Toshinori in her place. Toshinori's body was strong enough to utilize One For All at 100% from the start of training. Gran Torino mainly focused on teaching Toshinori how to properly fight. He was also a student at U.A. High School, where Gran Torino served as his homeroom teacher. However, Toshinori was distraught after the death of his master and was unable to train to his potential. Thoughts of revenge plagued Toshinori's mind and he wished to avenge Nana, who he saw as a true hero. Gran Torino ordered Toshinori to train in the United States after he graduates so All For One could not reach him. He reminded Toshinori why Nana sacrificed herself and restored his resolve. That spring, Toshinori graduated from U.A. and prepared to cross the ocean. Before he departed, Toshinori reminded himself of his master's trademark smile. He shaped his hair and donned what would become his own signature smile for the first time as All Might. Death Battle Info One Minute Melee All Might made a cameo appearance during the Season 4 Finale of One Minute Melee, Gon VS Midoriya, where he could be seen stopping Hisoka's attempts of threatening Deku before Round 1 started and coming to his help after Round 3. He was voiced by Jesse Gold. Gallery All_Might_One's_Justice_Design.png|Possible 3D model used in DEATH BATTLE BF0C5CA8-8004-4E31-97DA-6753ED7FC04A.gif|Detroit Smash 0A59D183-EC8B-4864-B418-A16A3387DE36.gif|Missouri Smash D507681A-54E0-45B2-9C20-589EB2CE6CA2.gif|Carolina Smash 71AF82C5-FE71-4BBE-8B82-7ED75C216F8D.gif|Texas Smash 8035477D-0D50-437E-A009-6A8417A0C9A4.gif|New Hampshire Smash B9D7F6E7-DBBD-4A9A-901F-70488E3B7E12.gif|United States of Smash Trivia *All Might and his opponent are the 19th and 20th Shueisha characters to appear, after Vegeta, Son Goku, Majin Buu, Gaara, Hercule Satan, Roronoa Zoro, Portgas D. Ace, Android 18, Naruto Uzumaki, Ichigo Kurosaki, Jotaro Kujo, Kenshiro, Lucy, Master Roshi, Jiraiya, Sasuke Uchiha, Hiei and Tatsumaki. References * All Might on Wikipedia * All Might on the My Hero Academia Wiki Category:Combatants Category:Male Category:Season 6 Combatants Category:Human Category:Anima/Manga Combatants Category:Shueisha Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Superheroes Category:Cambatants with super strength Category:Super Mode Users